Last Christmas ( Okikagu)
by Okikagu Hardcore Shipper
Summary: One-shot... Kagura was grieving alone when all the people were celebrating for Christmas Day, who was the one who comforted her? Read to find out... 1 OOC :)) Hehehe XD


**Last Christmas I gave you my heart but knowing that you already have someone else..** _

It was the coldest day yet this winter, the streets were now crowded with people enjoying the night breeze with their warm clothing. The shops were decorated with Christmas decorations and the colorful lights dangled in the night breeze. You can hear the laughter and joy of the people as they enter and exit the stores with the gifts they just bought. The children were now making their snowman and playing by throwing snow on their playmates faces. It was a great and enjoyable day for everyone but…..there's someone who is not able to enjoy the glorious day.

The red-headed girl is heading to the park with her purple parasol, wearing her casual attire without any cloth that will keep her warm. She doesn't really like the day...she hated it. It was the day when she knew what would having a broken heart felt.. She reached her destination and sat on the nearest bench, seeing the children play made her remember the unforgettable past….with korei-kun.

**FLASH BACK**

It was Christmas day, she was nervous yet excited for it was the day she and korei-kun promised to confess something to each other….Walking to the park she saw korei waiting for her.. "Korei-kun!" she shouted while grinning from ear to ear.. "Oh! Kagura-chan" he smiled gently.. They sat on a bench before they started talking.. "So..are you ready?" kagura asked hoping she won't be having what she don't want to happen, waiting for his answers she smiled but still nervous "Yes…I'll gonna go first..Is it okay?" he asked.. "Sure!" the cerulean eyed girl replied gladly. " So…. This is kind of..umm.. shocking but… being my friend since when we we're still a child, for always staying by my side and for being there when I need you… I wanted to tell this to you first, I want you to know who I love" by this words, Kagura who's sitting beside him was blushing but not so visible for him to see.. " I want you to meet…. Kiri" after the boy finished speaking, a girl with a sandy-brown shoulder length hair appeared. " Me and Kiri-chan are going out since last month but we're too shy to say it" Kiri wrapped her arms around korei's as he speak. Kagura who's still shock, doesn't know what to say. Starring to the lovers hurted her because she didn't expect any of this will happen, she thought Korei will confess his love to her but unfortunately he didn't. She felt her eyes suddenly itch and nose started to hurt, she knew that she will end up crying in front of them if she doesn't go back home this instant…..When the two notice that Kagura's eyes were starting to form water they asked her what is wrong. Kagura who is still dumbfounded replied with a fake joyful voice " Oh no,no ! Don't worry about me..some dirt just entered my eyes,hehe" she said while wiping her tears away and laugh like she said something crazy. After that, Korei asked Kagura " So Kagura-chan,what could your confession be?" Korei asked curiously. Kagura don't know what to say because she can't tell him the truth. It will be awkward for them when she does right? So she thinks of something as excuse… after a while thinking of something, an idea popped in her mind.. " The truth is I'll be going on our home planet next year, I just wanted to say this to you first because you are my closest friend"after she finished speaking she left without a word…

She felt her tears streaming down her face after she remembered the knows that she don't have the rights to be that sad because their was no deep relationships within her and the guy. Even though she was not rejected directly, she was disappointed to know that unrequited love won't work.

_**Today the people enjoyed the Christmas Eve but there's one person who's grieving alone**_

Kagura can feel her hot tears in her face yet she can feel the cold breeze carressed her porcelain like skin,it gave her the chills and goosebumps. She shivered when a gentle breeze hit her, when another wind was going her way a jacket blocked her slim body from the winced before she noticed the black jacket with gold hems…. Could it be?

The vermillion haired girl looked back to see the person behind her. She was shocked to see the person, the unexpected guy. It was the **sadist**….. "Sadist?What are you doing here?!" she said as she wipe her tears and looked to the guy with desperate eyes. "I just happen to be patrolling around when I saw a poor gir- I mean boy crying and having no clothes to keep **her** warm when **she** know that it's a cold night"…Sougo blocked an umbrella who came his way after he spoke.. "What do you mean by _gir- I mean boy_ you jerk?!" the yato retorted as she tried to throw a punch on the sadist's face. " I'm not in the mood to deal with you now…leave me alone!" she said as the sadist watched her retreating back…A hand grabbed kagura's shoulder before she could go..When Kagura faced him,he was shocked to see her crying. " Why are you crying?! Did your sadaharu died again?" Sougo asked with a mocking tone. " Shut Up! Didn't you hear me a while ago, I said leave me alone" kagura said teary eyed but still annoyed, Sougo was shocked (he was concerned) to see his rival crying seriously, " Okay, I'm serious now..Why are y-" before he could finish speaking, Kagura shouted " I SAID LEAVE ME ALO-" kagura's sentence was cut when Sougo stopped her by crushing his lips to her's, it was gentle yet passionate... After a while Sougo broke the kiss….*Pack* he received a slap " Why did you do that?!" Kagura asked while blushing hard, she can feel her skin tense up.. "You fool! IT WAS MY FIRST!" she said...Sougo still stunned by his rival's flushed cheeks thought "_Damn!She's so cute"_ ..."Hey!" Sougo snapped back to reality when he heard her voice." What?" he asked. "I said why did you do that moron!" Kagura shouted to his face irritated."Hmm?I just want to stop you from crying,look you're not crying anymore" Sougo said ,Kagura was touched on what he just said but remembering the kiss made her heart beat so fast and she thinks that the only way to get that feeling off her is to throw a puch to her rival so she just did what she needs to do,she threw a puch on Sougo but Sougo dodged the punch and caught her fist,Sougo pulled her and whispered to her ear with a seductive voice "What's wrong"..Kagura felt a chill run down her spine "Wh-what's wrong w-with me-me?!I should asked you that!" she said letting go from his hold. Sougo was expecting that reaction from Kagura,he likes it...He loves her flushed cheeks and when her words broke when she's nervous and tried to let go from his tight hold but she can't with her was tired and hopeless,she can't escape from his grip..and at the same time she wants to stay,with his warmth..it comforts can feel Kagura's body weaken and giving up,he can feel her shiver but what made him shocked is to hear her sob... He placed Kagura on the bench and placed his long-sleeve uniform on Kagura's bare shoulders...Kagura looked down to hid her face,she can't forget that stupid stupid STUPID Past! IT keeps on bothering her and she was bothered...she wonders why!Her tears started to fall and Sougo noticed didn't know what to do, he knows he can't watch her like that so he moved beside Kagura and pat her head "What's wrong?What happened?Did someone hurt you? Who is this bastard let's beat him to death" he didn't know what he said,he wanted to take back what he just said...His emotions took over his the other hand,Kagura was shocked...but she cannot take the worst feeling off,her body moved on its own when she grabbed Sougo and cried on his chest,she didn't feel embarrassed or nervous because she did what she needs to or can we say what her body wants wants Sougo's warmth and care,she didn't know why she feel safe and sound with her rival...Sougo can feel that Kagura needs comfort so he didn't argue with her when she grabbed him and cried on his chest instead he pat Kagura's back and placed his head on top of Kagura's..."Why?" he asked while patting her back.. Kagura wasn't sure if she should share it to her RIVAL A.K.A the SADIST...but well,she feels that he's the only person she can go to so..she gave in and told him why..." Sadist...Can you keep a secret?" she asked still hiding her face on Sougo's chest " Are you sure?You're telling a secret to your archenemy-".."Just please!" Kagura whispered as she tighten her hold on Sougo's chest. Sougo replied nothing but Kagura continued anyway..." Last Christmas,I was supposed to confess my feelings to one person but...I didn't, *sob* I can't...*sob...because he loves someone else" after the last sentence she cried harder..." I thought he's gonna confess to me too but...".."Stop" kagura looked to the voice's owner with her tears still running down her face.."Enough" Sougo comforted her by putting her head on his shoulder and let her cry on it.." You know what... I experienced that feelings too, same day...it was christmas back then ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**(FLASH BACK)  
**  
**Shinsengumi H.Q  
**" Oi!Today we are in charge of-" the vice commander stopped and dodged a missile coming his way.." Damn it! I missed again" Sougo deadpanned as he looked to Hijikata with a disappointed yet smirking face.."What the- You almost got me you-"..." It's alright Toushi..Kids will be kids.." Kondo patted Hijikata's back as he told him that he should ignore Sougo's schemes...The mayo addict just sighed and continued speaking " So as I was saying..We are in-charge of the kabuki district,Terrorists may go out when the streets are crowded and they can fire guns with the noise of the fireworks without no one noticing it because it matches-"...Hijikata once again stopped when he noticed Sougo going out from the headquarters, he was supposed to beat up the first division captain but the gorilla stooped him by pulling him away from the entrance gates.. " It's okay Toushi!He did a lot of missions nowadays let him rest..It's Christmas day right?!". he turned around to reply to his commander.."But Kondo-san- eh?...Where is he?!"...The shinsengumi subordinates pointed towards the door where Kondo left..."Kondo-san!You too?! *Sigh* this guys are hopeless...guess we should do the missions ourselves..."EH!" ...Hijikata turned around and saw nothing but the doors swaying with the wind and paper rolling in the floor like there's no person at all..."WHAT THE HELL!"...

**With Sougo ~**

The sadist was heading to the park,hands on his pockets and earphones stuck on his was bored by the vice-commander's nonsense babbles so he thought he could spend his time not on worthless his way, he saw the china girl.."Oi!" Sougo called the azure eyed girl.."What!Please hurry up..I'm in a hur-..Oh,It's the sadist.." Kagura deadpanned as she saw the sadist.."So tell me, Why are you on a hurry?" Sougo asked lifting his left brow."It's none of your business tax robber" Kagura said as she stuck her tongue out." . A police officer is asking you china and you should answer it OBEDIENTLY" the first division captain said giving emphasize on the last word ' OBEDIENTLY '..." Why should I do that?Gin-san said that don't obey to TAX ROBBERS!" Kagura said with a teasing manner.."Ouch China, You hurt a policeman's heart..You must be arrested for that" Sougo said as he held Kagura's hand."Shut Up Sadist! Never!" Kagura shouted as she let go from Sougo's grip and charged to unsheathed his katana and blocked Kagura's attack,he jumped back and waited for Kagura's next attack,when Kagura was about to hit him,he swayed to his left and let Kagura fall forward, by this Kagura gritted in anger."YOU!You'll pay for this bastard!" by her words Sougo ran towards an alley and stop to an dead end. Kagura jumped and Charged to him but...when she was about to hit him again,Sougo grabbed her parasol and luckily he got the parasol and threw it."Shit!" Kagura said as she turn around to get her parasol back,"Not so fast china" Sougo grabbed Kagura's shouldet and cornered her between the wall and him."Now,what should I do to you?" Sougo said with an interested face."THE HELL!Let go you SADIST!" Kagura said trying to let go from his hold.."Never!" He tighten his grip and went closer to Kagura's face..Kagura can feel his breath and with this she felt a chill run down her spine,her face redden and she feel weird like there are thousand of butterflies in her stomach...She closed her eyes and kept her lips close..Sougo was stunned with Kagura,he was shock to see his rival in that situation..Her face showed a deep shade of red and she looks very fragile, She realized that she's the one he's looking for when he patrol everyday,when he's bored and when he's missing someone, she's the one all along...She's like an angel and he was the devil attracted to her... " I..I..Lo-" he lessen the space between the two of them but before he could finish his confession..*Smack* china punched him straight in the face..."NO!I can't..." she whispered before she ran away..Kagura leaned on the wall in the rear of the alley. " Kagura! This is the day you've been waiting for..Don't let anyone keep you away from doing what you want!" Kagura said to herself.." And I'm sorry Sadist...There is one person I love more than you or anyone..." Kagura whispered before she left...she didn't know that the sadist that she's reffering to is just behind her listening...

**( Back To Reality )**

" That what happened...I was rejected _directly but... _I didn't gave up,I didn't show any disappointed or depressed emotion, even I felt guilty or downhearted I didn't do anything...knowing that I could be by her side when she needs me is enough..." after that Kagura looked to Sougo with a reaction no one could explain,a face when you're shock,glad and pity..."b-but that was m-" Kagura was cut short when Sougo stopped her by pressing his index finger to her lips..."Sshhh...yup you're right...It was her"..." So,feel better now?"..."Umm...yeah,I guess" Kagura replied letting go from her hold to the sadist's chest.." I guess...It really hurts...**more** than mine" then she continued.." I'm sorry..." "Hmm?...It's alright,, It's not **your** fault anyway," Sougo said before he stood..brushing his hair with his hands." I guess your okay now.." after that he walked out leaving the girl with his uniform.."Wait" Kagura said as she stood up and walked closer to the captain..." I just wanted to say thank you " the sadist turned around to say 'no prob' but when he's about to say it the vermillion haired girl suddenly hugged him..." and I wanted to say sorry...I think I was the fool, I'm just like that jerk ( Korei) not seeing who's really there when I need comfort and help, I was blind, I didn't see your help and comfort but the negative traits you have...I'm really sorr-" Kagura was again cut when Sougo brushed his lips to her, Kagura didn't struggle upon his hold instead she wrapped her hands around Sougo's neck and brushed his hair.._" I didn't know it was this soft"_ she the other hand, Sougo wrapped his hand around Kagura's waist and pushing her to him making the kiss deeper, both of them pulled away for air, Okita licked Kagura's lower lip before pulling the kiss an awkward silence was in the air..."Umm...I think I need to go home..GIn-chan and shinpachi must be really worried,thanks anyway and bye.." Kagura said and smiled brightly." Right.." Sougo replied and was followed with a soft smile *not smirk just a simple _smile* _Kagura then turned back and started to walk when Sougo called her " China!...I'll walk you home,no buts and no rejects cause I'LL INSIST" he said while walking with the girl...Kagura stayed quiet as Sougo said..

They were walking quietly,no one dared to talk until.."Hmm?To be clear...you love me do you?" the sadist said while smirking.." Wha-what makes you say that?!Assuming Jerk!" Kagura said hiding her flushed cheeks.."Ptf! I'm not assuming..I'm just saying the truth! ".Sougo said giggling "OH YOU!-wait...we're here" Both realized that they're infront of the Yoruzuya, their arguing_ ( more like flirting kukukuku) _lead them to the Yoruzuya without them noticing it,how cool was that?  
"So you're here...I guess I'll see you tomorrow China." he turn his back and took some steps before kagura called him back.."Sadist!You forgot your jacket" he can heard her shout behind. Okita turn around to see kagura pursue him. After handing him the jacket,kagura pull one edge of the uniform which made his body tucked down. She took the chance to tip-toe and kiss his left cheek blood eyes wide open at this turn of event. " I owe you one for helping me to forget that stupid past right? Well then,I'm going inside" Kagura headed to Yoruzuya's front door,leaving Okita deadpanned at his warm left cheek he sighed..." It's been a long day"...

**_**

I'm so disapponted with myself! I read it and it was awful! I'm not being sarcastic or whatever but I'm kind of not grateful...Just kiddin! Anyway I'm sorry with repeated words ( Told You I don't know much wordings yet) Wrong grammars and etc... Anyway THANK YOU! ~ Ja Ne~

P.S : Sorry for making them OOC!


End file.
